


[Video] Robots Need Love Too

by suzako



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Video, i guess ??, im not very good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzako/pseuds/suzako
Summary: And I've spent half of my lifeIn the customer service lineFlaws in the designA sign of the timesAnd that little voiceIn the back of your mindJust wants you to knowJust hopes that you know





	

**Author's Note:**

> a few notes:
> 
> \- i didnt really wanna make another video but this songs honestly sounds like it was written for the two of them. its ridiculous
> 
> \- ended up being mostly todd-centric, which i'm fine with (i guess?)
> 
> \- if you leave a comment i'll love you forever i'm not even joking


End file.
